khairanworldhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomtur
"About the race, short and stout. But inteligent like few." Biology The Tomtur is a short race, their averedge height being 48 cm (1'7"). Otherewhiese they have a verry human apparence with the exeption of their complexion being on the tint of orange or lethery brown. Hair ofthen blond in early youth but most quickly turn white or gray very early in their life. But their average age is a bit lower then humans as well, while the averege human live to be 90 a tomtur usually only live to be 60, but as they are born with a sertain amount of knowledge to begin with and grater interlect then most they spend very little time of their youth wasting. They also posses rather good nightvision as well as reflexes compared to the other folk. Despite their small nature they tend to be rather hot tempered and easy to take ofence and anger. But due to their size they mostly prefer to handle maters through subtrefudge, stealth and inteligence rather then direct confrontation. But in a physical confrontation they still are quite able to hold their ground due to their quick speed, agility and abillity in practical magic. The Gift - Intelegence and Knowledge The gift in magic was verry little compared to all the other folk. At most they only possesed some rudamentery basic skills like fire and talking with animals, on the other hand it was a gift that almost any of them had unlike the other races where skill could veriate from persson to persson. Their other gift whas their grate inteligence and knowlege of many things. Best description given was: "it's as if there was a mental pool of knowledge that any of them could reach out and take from." This pool of knowledge have never been found out the location of nor understood if it is a genetic ability of connected to them trough magic netways. There have therefor never been any recordings of a persson breaching this network and got to their knowlege. Another thing is that they only seem to be able to reed from it, not insert new information. As it is, it only helps the tomtur with basic understanding of things and gives them a accelerated start in their youth in learning curve as they do not need to learn much from basics up unlike other folk. Culture The tomtur culture is a higly advansed one as they are the least gifted race of magic if not counting the giants. This has spured them to advance in other things unlike the other folk in order to balance the scales of power. This technological adcansment is reflected in mostly all they do exept for perhaps their clothing and personall apparence that they keep rather plain and humble is mostly to both survival camoflaughe but also for more traditional and social reasons. Their clothing is most ofthen made in whool, while in later times made in other cloths as well. The prefered color to weare is gray or if collors requiered then something in the outum palley. Most traditional is the pointy woollen cap, most ofthen in red that is a famous trait of the Tomtur, but could change in color due to social status. *Red meaning free citisen *Gray is for soldiers *Blue are for diplomats and politicians *Black is for servants So while the common tomtur wears read, they avoid embelisments and serching for any form of unique look. Their cities are mostly more built underground then above, a longer time during the first age and more so the golden age the tomtur also lived somewhat entwined with the humans larger citys, ofthen then living in tunels inside and under the houses. Their arcitecture is more ofthen built bigger then their own size while above ground, as they still have to house people or things larger then themselfs, so ofthen they get by with having laders put on their chairs or other things that helps them get around, but even if they build larger then they need in many a cases it would still be hard for a human to stand up straight in the building, but that is as much a political statment then anything else. Prefered design of the tomtur is ofthen simple and unbelished things, "build for efisiency" their moto. Economy Tomtur have always had a strong economy, based on their ability to trade well with the other folk, as everyone is in need of macheens where their magic fell short, the tomtur garded their inventions well and made sure no one could fix them but themselve. Their curency is Guli, a brass coin that comes in in different sizes. Religion While the early tomtur was belivers in the old gods during the first age, most tomtur turned aetiest early on. Though during the middle of the golden age a group started a coult that become a popular belif of many under the name of Xiotism. Government The Tomtur goverment was since the early begining based on a democratic voting system where there was no political leader but rather a spokespersson from each city cosen for diplomatic questions outside their own town, otherwhise the tomtur hold to have all political questions elected and voted on by the people once a week. Later on during the Dark age, the tomtur had state of martial law declaired by the people, a thing that later hold on untill 62:nd year of the Steam age. There it was change to a democracy of parlament where representatives in each felids where voted forward to hold order and state the the will of their elective. Military The tomtur military is mainly made with hevy artiliry, mecanised infantry and first and formost clockwork soldiers. This is a wartacktic that never realy changed during any time as the tomtur themself otherwhise had a to large disadvantedge in size to fight direct combat and therefore mostly their perssonal work with spies and assasins, or even more if possible trough mercenary or hired guns. History Origins - One of the first The Tomtur was one of the original races to walk the Khairan after the Dragons whom had at first named them Takbach. Just like the Humes and other folk they where then lifted by the Gods and given their gifts. Pre. Katalyst The tomtur was one of the more piecefull races as they where more interested in development of art and sience. Being so low on magic ability and power they where the leading race in technological advansent as they had to substitute for the lack of other things. This was of course also their main export to the people who they too where not to skillfull in magic. After Katalyst While most of the Tomtur lost their magic abilities they never saw it as that big a loss as it had been so small anyhow. What they missed the more was their loss of the "well of knowedge" that they all shared. They still held their intelect intact and manage to work ways around it. During the war the quickly realised that even with their thechnological advansment they did not have the troops or magical artifacts to still make them a competetive force. So instead they hireed out their manpower and thecknology for a steep cost to the other races, selling to all sides. This but them on a grate leep economicly, leting them to controll lots of the markets troughout the world afterwards, lot of the money was used to further develop their war macheens and fuel their armies that consisted of mainly advansed clockwork soldiers, used to their plans of upcoming war. Notable Tomtur *Yuuri Trivia *The tomtur have a strong afinity with animals of different kinds, but most of all feline creatures. *Tomtur are fluent in all languages due to their shared pool of knowledge. *There are only two times in tomtur histry they have given freely their hat to any other folk. Category:Race Category:Tomtur